The mission of the National Library-of Medicine (NLM) is to collect, preserve and disseminate biomedical information. Brittle serials and monographs have been microfilmed over the past three decades for preservation purposes. At present,the Library has a contract to film approximately 35 million pages over a four year period. The Library has identified the need to inspect this microfilm. The primary purpose of this project is to inspect the microfilm for completeness, clarity and integrity and prepare reports so that unacceptable film may be returned to the microfilming contractor for rework. The Project will also help determine if the film produced prior to the current microfilming contract and film purchased from other sources is of archival technical quality and bibliographically complete.